spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
List of spin-offs
Episodes of SpongeBob ANIMATED! It can be done with a tablet, with a mouse, with a pen, with a pencil, even with charcoal! Anyone who like animating, Read More Planet Gary Planet Gary is a Fan-fiction series created by Sponge321 that anyone can help write! It's about Gary being launched into space and landing on the planet Zalmo and adjusting to life.(Read more) SpongeBob and Gary SpongeBob becomes an inventor, but Gary appears to be smarter than him. The two take on their craziest adventures! (Ready for some?) SpongeBob's Modern Life SpongeBob moves to Rock Bottom until his house gets fixed. In Rock Bottom, he meets friends that are exactly like the one back in Bikinni Bottom! ("What a weird thing") MAD Wanna get MAD?Then check out this sketch show of Spongebob's based off the Cartoon Network series(A Very MAD Show) Alternate Sponge SpongeBob steals Sandys invention to go to Alternate Universes!See what happens in this weird spin-off...(SpongeBob's Alternate Universe) Spin-Offs This series focuses on the Bikini Bottom Police Department. Follow Officers as they patrol the streets. COMING SOON... SpongeBobPlusPlus SpongeBob set for an audience of 11+ children. It airs on CBS, PBS KIDS, and NickTeen. Here Spongebob's Movies Spongebob and the gang make movies and mayhem in this fun spinoff! (LEARN MORE) SpongeTwins spongebob and patrick unexpectedly see bob and patty,exact spongebob and patrick twins,and have fun adventures(REED MOAR!) SpongeStar FilmPants Spongebob moves to Shellywood and becomes famous and makes all new friends! [[SpongeStar FilmPants|(Lights! Camera! Action!)]] Spongebob: Nightmares!! Ever had a SCARY dream in your life? Or do you watch a SCARY ''moive, show or anime? Write one right here!! Don't be afriad!! :D (Nightmares are scary!!) The Adventures of Patrick Star Patrick is the main character of this new spinoff. Mr. SquarePants This is a more mature version of SpongeBob which airs on TeenNick, later Adult Swim. (Read More) Spy Buddies This shows is based off the episode Spy Buddies where SpongeBob, Patrick, & Sandy become spies (Read More) The Mermaid Man Show This show is about Mermaid Man fighting crime with his sidekicks Barnacle Boy and Man Ray (Read More) Spongebob Last Nights....... Rebecca Sexy fighting crime Spy Girl Wendy,Squidane,Squidendy & Heidi Villian Plankton,Karen,Eddie the Babysitter,X729 the Babysitter,Monster Mashmallow, & H1N1 Virus More Again Nat This is a more shows is based off SpongeBob which airs on Smetv,Nickelodeon,Nicktoons,B-A (Argyle Nights, Bikini Bottom Spy, Bikini Bottom Crime, Bikini Bottom Mystery, Funny People, Bikini Bottom Romantic & Bikini Bottom Spies) The Wreck of the Mauna Loa Prince Nat & Princess Rebecca Magical Girl Lover Mansion House Wreck Boats Fairytales Sword Boy & Girl Mall, School, Hospital & Food Magical World Witch Girls, Butlers, Uniform Boy, Uniform Girl & Maid Girls. (Once Come Time Witch) Cephalopod Lodge This is a more mature version of Squidward which airs on Comedy Central, later Teen Nick (Cephalopod City!) PATRICK'S ADVENURE when spongebob dissapears, patrick sets out to rescue spongebob. meanwile, in bikini bottom... -plankton gets the krabby pattie formula -bikini bottom almost gets destroyed... -... and the return of new kelp cit, farawayville, and stanley sqarepants Being Human (Spin-Off) A spin-off series of Spongebob Squarepants that centres around Spongebob and friends lives if they were human! Plan on Planets '''The gang goes into space! (one small step for us, one giant step for Spongebob!) Medevil Times It is a new spin-off put back in medevil times and Planktonimor must be stopped by the chosen ones, Spongebobth and Patrickth. Anyone can write an episode. (CHARGE IN!!!!!) SpongeKid SlightPants: Lunch Hour A new spin-off about SpongeBob and Friends at school as kids, and having a little chat. Lunch Time!!! Jellyfish Maker Created by Spongefan2, you can make your own jellyfish, along with places for them to hang out! Just follow this link: The Jellyfish Maker 'Neptune's Boat (spin-off)' Neptune gets a boat! Based on the episode and film ''' Spongebob Pokemon A Spongebob Squarepants series with over 600 episodes of Spongebob and the gang collecting different Pokemon in order to defeat team Plankton. Lego Spongebob A funny LEGO sponge with his friends at work. Releases *May 24, 2008 (Old Series) *October 2, 2010 (New Series) Sleepy Time(Spin-Off) We go inside SpongeBob and Co's dreams, where they have their worst battles! (Dream On!) SpongeBob and Patrick SpongeBob and Patrick build crazy things while Gary is a secret agent! (Come on, Patrick!) The Plankton Show Series He's evil, he's tiny and funny. (Read to Stop him from stealing the recipe) The Adventures of Spongebob Squarepants: Sponge Genius What could Sandy's unsuccesful invention do with Spongebob? Is he still same Spongebob? Why he named yourself "Spongebob GeniusPants"? Check out and learn! ("Brainstorming!") iSpongeBob SpongeBob,Sandy,and Patrick suddenly make a site named "iSpongebob",and that site be so popular,See how they manage that site and make funny videos.(Wanna See The Article) All Created by Rey2239 11:46, September 11, 2010 (UTC). '''Karen's Digital Adventures Karen and her friends find Digital Bottom! '''(Downloading..........) '''A Series of Strange Events This "sad" spin-off is keep getting crazier! ((Strange Spoilers Lie Here) SpongeBob Vs. Viruses SpongeBob and Friends are sent in a computer world, with the dangers! 01101101... SpongeBob FilmPants SpongeBob becomes a film maker in Bikinni Bottom! (Special Fetures) Snail I.J.L.S.A. See how these rather slow-moving mollusks go to their the heroes they are! (Save the day the Snail Way!) The Quickster: The Animated Series SpongeBob gets amnesia and now he fights crime as...... The Quickster!!!!!! (The Quickster...... AWAY!!!!!!!!) Fairly OddPants! SpongeBob and Friends have found a special crystal which makes their wishes come true! But then again, there are the downsides... Read further for more information... Spongebob Squarepants Anime Sandy's crazy machine went wild and cause the town to turn into humans with japanese anime style! They where greatful that now they can do anything as a human. Join Now ,it's the great,nice,awesome,good,lovely,super sequel to Spongebob Squarepants. (Love the Anime) SpongeKid SlightPants It's about Spongebob's and his friends' life as kids! (You can't get into past, don't you? Anyway, I can!) SpyPants! "SpyPants" is a spin-off created by Deetfeet that anyone can help write! (Look Into the Files) The Sponge's Story This is about when all sponge live in one sea,called,the sponge sea,with another different families,let's see what life we could see in the sponge sea ? (SPOILERZ!!!!) The Frank Show Frank and Squidward get their own show! (Just Read More!) The Mr. Krabs Show What does he want now? (My Christmas List) Square Nights Sandy '''uses an invention to keep the night forever! (G'night) SpongeChat Wondered what SpongeBob and co. talk about off set of the show? Well SpongeChat will reveal it all! (View the history!) Invader Patrick Patrick is ruling his own planet! (Read if You Can!) Harold And Friends The show whoms name is listed above is a spin-off created by Deetfeet that anyone can help write! Its abould Harold moving in an apartment with Tom & Fred. These are all background fish in SB SP. (WRITE, IF YOU EVEN DARE TO TRY) ActionBob StuntPants SpongeBob decides to various stunts- most of them dangerous! (Safety?) Squidward at summer camp A short Spongebob series that has 20 episodes involving Squidward at summer camp. The Krusty Hotel It's about all Spongebob characters moved into The Krusty Hotel and their lifes after this. (Move in - The doors are open!) SpongeBrawl The brawl is on and Spongebob and the gang all fight to the death! Who will be the ultimate fighter? (The Battle is on) Sponge Band Some of the characters form a band (Take A Look Into This) Flashbacks, Epilogues, & Alternates Show the off-screen incident, fix the story, and what happened after this? (Go back, fix the events, and see the very end) The Bubble Life The Bubble Life is a new spin-off created by Stephen Burg anyone can write! (The Bubble LifeInto the Bubble!) The Super Best Friends 7 Adventures If you like IJLSA Adventures then you should like The Super Best Friends Adventures. (Read More) American Idol Spongebob Addition All of the Spongebob Squarepants characters enter American Idol. The Series The Thoughtful Yeah, I am really thoughtful, but you can, too. JOIN OR READ MORE Spongebob's Greatest Adventures. Spongebob and the gang have return for more crazy adventures. Go to Spongebob's Greatest Adventures. SpongeBob and Co. At the Greatest House in the World! SpongeBob and co. moves into The Greatest House in the World! (Spin-off of Spongebob And Co. At Sea Vegas.) (Move In Right Now!) '''Spongebob takes the world He's here! '''("Not Good") Sponged Together "Sponged Together" is a fan-fiction series created by "Deetfeet" that anyone can help write! (READ SOME MORE) Welcome to Sea Paradise! '''Welcome to Sea Paradise! '''is a Fan-fiction series created by Spongeman537 that anyone can help write! It's about Sponge Bob, Patrick, and Sandy moving to Bikini Utopia! ''(Read more) The New Spongeventures Of SpongeBob SquarePants The New Spongeventures Of SpongeBob SquarePants is a fan-fiction series of the newest series of SpongeBob. (Read more) SpongeBob Rider Dragon Knight Based on the American/Brazil series based on Kamen Rider Ryuki,the 2002 japenese Kamen Rider season. (Read more) SpongeBob Rangers Operation Overdrive This is based on the 2007 Power Rangers season based on the 2006 season. (Read more) Spongebob Squarepants: The Fanfiction Episodes A bunch of episodes made by you! And this will be real soon. (Read more) SpongeBob Rider Decade A spin-off of SpongeBob Rider Dragon Knight. (Read More) 'Patrick Star(Series)' A Spin-off in the works.Please Visit. Patrick Star(Series). Spongebob And Co. At Sea Vegas Spongebob and friends are move to poplar Sea Vegas soon! For now, who wants jobs? (Read More) The Squidward show Squidward hate's everything(The Squidward Show)try this shows The Patrick Star Show. The spongebob show, The Sandy Show. The Gary Show Sandy's Diary A spin-off of the episode Sandy's Diary. See Sandy's Diary (Series) Journys To Atlantic Ocean Journys To Atlantic Ocean-''' is a fan series created by Spongefan2 every spongebob fan can go and it's about spongebob and friends goes a long journy to atlantic ocean IJLSA Adventures '''IJLSA Adventures is a Fan-fiction series created by Sponge321 that anyone can help write! It's about SpongeBob, Squidward, Patrick, and Sandy becoming the I.J.L.S.A. and protecting Bikini Bottom from E.V.I.L. (Read more) Spongeatar See Spongebob take on the Clammartar. (Read more) Mysims and Spongebob! Many of the sims come to Bikini Bottom to have fun! (Read more if ye dare! )'' SpongeBob SquarePants, Formula One Driver SpongeBob gets his drivers license and becomes a Formula One driver! ''(Read more) Nicktoons Reunited! When Nicktoon villains attack,only one team can save the day:Nicktoons Squad!(Read more or you're toast!) Ninja SpongeBob Kakuranger When an evil Japanese army strikes,it's up to the new kakurangers! (Raed More) Patrick Knows What How this is a show that patrick's test see [[Patrick Knows What How|'Patrick Knows What How']] Boat Smarts Boat Smarts is a series about SpongeBob in boating school,and Mrs. Puff tries to teach basic Boat Smarts.Note:No Crossovers.This Can't take them for it's type of show. MEGA Science Team: Digital Warriors The MEGA Science Team is ready for an adventure to protect us!Note:Yes this icludes SpongeBob and Friends! To see it,see this link (MEGA Science Team: Digital Warriors) MEGA Science Team: Adventure 02 The MEGA Science Team returns to fight the Machine Empire.To see it, see this link (MEGA Science Team: Adventure 02) Holloween Sponge When Spongebob Wants Another Adventure Sandy Tries To Cheer Him up with a holloween machine will spongebob stop this madness of holloween Fore there team vs there Monsters Holloween Sponge The Suite Life of SpongeBob and Patrick The gang has moved into Bikini Bottom Hotel! What will happen there? ( Read more) Crazy Views With SuperSaiyanKirby and SNIT SuperSaiyanKirby and SNIT hosts this interview show called Crazy Views With SuperSaiyanKirby and SNIT. It'll be a blast! ( Read more!) The New Adventures of Larry A whole spin-off devoted to Lary "living large". (Read More and go to Extreme) 'Spongebob through time' Spongebob gets seperated through time and the universe begins again. (Read more of time!) 'Spongebob and the fighty team' Spongebob's world is token over by Xeaveus and Spongebob and his team plans to fight to the end. (Fight to read!) SpongeBob VS Bin Weevils In This Spin Off and Cross Over Quiz show Made By Emilythebrawler. Perch Prekins and Marie Fisher host a great quiz show Where Spongebob Characters and Bin Weevils Characters fight off into a quiz and have turns in Spin the wheel. (Ask About the Crossover Quiz Show) SuperSaiyanKirby's Cartoon Heroes SuperSaiyanKirby arrived on Earth, now he has to assemble the perfect team to stop The Evil Saiyans from Dimension 9000.(Read to Save the Worlds!) The Gary Show The Gary Show is basically a show where they interview Gary and see what he thinks of the Spongebob Squarepants series. Robot Snail Robot Snail is a Spongebob Squarepants series that is rated PG-14. Its basically a lot of parodies and random stuff involving stuff happening to Spongebob, Patrick or anybody from the Spongebob Squarepants series. Himitsu SpongeBob Goranger The world's in peril, and now it's up to the Gorangers to save the day! (Go,GoGo,Go,GoGO!) Pest of the West (Spin-Off) See the adventures of Bikinni Gulch! (Read if you Dare!) SpongeBob WizardPants Spongebob becomes a wizard to save the magical Bikinni Bottom! (Abra-Spongica!) Squidward's Tales Squidward's Tales features Squidward in a stop motion world. Come over here! Sandy's Diary came on air. Features a character called Mister Booama. Under the Sea by CG (Chaotics Guy) Spongebob and a few others are going around Bikini Bottom with mysteries on every corner... SpongeBob the Halls Spongebob becomes Hall Moniter and thinks the world is in trouble without him... (Read More, Citizen) The Old Man Jenkins Show The Old Man Jenkins Show is a fan-fiction series created by Deetfeet that everyone can help write! (Read More) The prehistory Adventures The Pre-History Adventures 'is a Fan-fiction series created by spongefan2 that anyone can help and write! See Spongebob and Friends in the pre-history times like spongegar and patar '(Read More and Badonga Ready)' ' Welcome To Spongy Paradise! Welcome To Spongy Paradise! is about when SpongeBob, Patrick, and Squidward is tired of Bikini Bottom, they move to a city called New Bottom City (parody of New York City) and meets more friends. (Move In!) SpongeBob Kart Again this is another series that anyone can help write. It's racing season in Bikini Bottom, and SpongeBob and friends decide to enter the race. (Let's race to the page and read more!) SpongeBob Acres It's acres season, and all of the people move to Bikini Acres. (Get on Your Scooters!) The Newer Adventures of SpongeBob SquarePants! Sequel to The New Adventures Of SpongeBob SquarePants. (Get Wacky!) The future at Bikini Bottom Spongebob and his friends go to the future (Get ready for danger!) Spongebob's Guide Need somes tips or ideas? Go to Spongebob's Guide to edit a chapter or gets some tips and ideas. ( Page only was created November 29th 2009 by MissAppear869) The Stupid Misadventures Of Patrick Star! A new spin-off by William Leonard that's all Patrick, PATRICK, PATRICK!!! (Uhhhhhhhh...) Spongebob Babies Spongebob Babies A new spin-off by Phineasandferbfan2010 is about babies. (Let's Crawl!) The Fred Show Fred's adventures are seen! Read more The Clammy Awards Show Who will win? The New Adventures of Magma Magma is away from his team! See what he does on his own! (Read to see Heat) Tentle acres What happens in Tecntacle Acres? Look here! (the brochure). ' 'Adventures in DoodleLand ' We take a break from SpongeBob and focous on DoodleBob.( fvjfshgvfhghhfndfnghfjdghfdsh[Translation: Doodle Today!) Spongebob GlobalPants The Series Is About A Certain Number Of Characters From The Spongebob Universe Compete For A Certain Amount Of Money Also Featuring Drama,Comedy,Action,Tender Moments,Backstabbing Alliances,Sad Elimanations,Good Elimanation,Adventure,And Competiton. A Series of Patrick Events Dear reasearcher, this series you are about to read will probbably explode your laughing box. Aproach with caution. Spongebob And Patrick Stupid and Dumb Adventures Spongebob and Patrick Stupid and Dumb Adventures is a fan-made quick Spongebob movie series with 4 episodes. The series is about how Plankton finally stole the Krabby Patty formula and they go on a big adventure to try to get it back. In the last episode of the series, Plankton lets all the prisoners go because they where attracting to much attention and he goes to hide in a volcano. Spongebob and Patrick are still back at U.F.S.S.F.A.O.T. studio's hiding in the vents and learn from one of the people that find them that Plankton let the prisoners go and his hiding in a volcano. They fight some of the giant caterpillars that live there and try to make a trade with Plankton when they get there. But Plankton wants some diamond and they need to go find one. Super Smash Sponge Brawl SpongeBob is stuck inside ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl! Will he survive? (3, 2, 1, Go!) sponge's new adventures sponge trail sponge and patrick leaves Bikini Bottom for all the bad stuff they did. Stanley Square Pants same as sponge but his cousin read more here Spongebob: Life in Jail Spongebob decides to teach himself how to drive,but police get involved and he gets arrested for unlicenced driving. Click here to read what his life is behind bars Anyone can edit this show! Sponge Restaurant Spongebob has opened a restaurant!View Spongebob and the waiter David's adventures! Him '''Him is a Spongebob Squarepants spin-off where Squidward is the main character. The series is basically a sitcom about Squidward living next to Spongebob. In the series finale, Squidward gets arrested for counter fitting 2 billion dollars to get away from Spongebob. List of Him Episodes Sponge Fish Hooks Pants A Spin-Off Of Spongebob & fish Hooks Offensive Art Listen up, you son of a b****! I find your lack of self-esteem (or a life, for that matter) pretty bloody disturbing! Twits don't get s*** in life for free, ya know! Oh, we're sorry. It's just that Percy got riled up and went into a rather profane tirade... as usual, I suppose. Sincerely, Tasco (but do check out our page) = = discobob = = dicobob is a good movie on nick The New Adventures of Patrick Star A Spin-off of SpongeBob Patrick's Island SpongeBob and his friends get stranded on a desert island for 15 years. [[Patrick's Island|'Patrick!!!']] Spongebob Squarepants : when the SpongeS Cry 1.Spongegurashi No Naku Koro Ni. Sandy joins Spongebob's team.they're leaving Bikini Bottom to Death City. meets the girl named "Lady Sakumi Tentacles". 2.Spongegurashi No Naku Koro Ni "Shitsuji" Sandy and Spongebob meet the Anglerfish Butlers in Sakumi Tentacles Manor, after,appears Renaka Ryuugo from Bikini Bottom,killing everyone in Death city 3.Spongegurashi No Naku Koro Ni "Saigou Ni" Sakumi killed by Renaka Ryuugo,Spongebob and Sandy participate killed too. this is finish of "When the SpongeS Cry" Spongegurashi No Naku Koro Ni Spongebob was killing Larry,Squidward,Mr.Krabs,Squilliam,and later Patrick,Spongebob's best friend,in the Krusty Krab (Later Krusty Krab the Death Restaurant),only two survived in Bikini Bottom,they is Spongebob (later,his nickname is Bikini Bottom killer),and Sandy Cheeks,survivor of Bikini Bottom.Spongebob want to befriend with Sandy,but,she ignored that request,because Spongebob is Bikini Bottom killer.Spongebob Continued force Sandy for Befriend,finally,she Acepted that request,then,Sandy and Spongebob Leaves Bikini Bottom to Death City.and Spongebob's nickname changes from "Bikini Bottom Killer" to "SPONGEKILLER",and Sandy change her nickname to "SANDY THE SQUIRREL KILLER",this name says,Sandy become to killer after her with Spongebob leaves Bikini Bottom. MR. KRABS MANIA Krabs goes on holiday with his family and meets friends like Edgeri Eel,Tendell T. Trout,Benny Barracuda,Fisherman Fred and his mother called Mum,Sarah and Jumpy,Jaws and Catfish,Min Minnow,The Killer Whale Brothers,The Cuttlefish and The Sea Urchins. suqidward show, the when sqidward gets his own show far awy, he becomes so popular that he ends up going worldwide, and gets trapped in the land of the spongebob's patrick's adventurere Squid Vs. Squid Squidward and Squilliam's complete rivalry is caught on camera. Watch the drama, action, art, and comedy unfold! Anyone can edit this. Category:FAMILY Category:COMEDY Category:Cartoon City Category:Spin-Offs Category:Browse Category:patrick's adventure